Tu sueño, Tu deber, Tu destino
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Sakura, una joven alejada de la mayoría de las personas, una joven, con un destino y una misión incierta, que ella nisiquiera sospechaba que le esperaba...mal summary entren y lean,SyaoranxSakura leve FyexKurogane
1. El inevitable Primer encuentro

**Este es mi primer fic, xD, estoi aqi gracias a un amigo asi que…todas la opiniones cuentan jeje.  
Aclaro Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece, tomo sus personajes prestados para crear mis alucinaciones jejee, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada…el inevitable primer encuentro.**

_Hacia una mañana agradable, el sol, brillaba sin llegar a ser molesto, una joven castaña de ojos cafes, se encontraba a la orilla de un lago a la sombra de un gran árbol, su mirada vagaba por el esplendor del lugar donde ella estaba, arboles rodeaban el lago, animales pequeños corrian de alla para aca, una agradable brisa corria por el lugar y ella solo tenia un pensamiento en mente, esperarlo, desvio su mirada al frente para encontrarse con el, frente a ella, joven, cabello igual al de ella, sus ojos ligeramente mas oscuros que los de ella, y con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no venia solo, tras el, estaba alguien mas alto, tenia aspecto frio, razgos algo bruscos pero definidos, tenia una enorme espada tras el, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, a su lado, un joven cabello rubio y ojos azules le sonreían, se le hizo raro que ese extraño personaje llevara un traje que a simple vista pareciera que estaba muy caliente, pero el se veía agusto en el, la muchacha se levanto y se percato que el joven antes descrito tenia algo parecido a un peluche, pero le llamo la atención que este le mostraba también una sonrisa._

_-como te llamas – pregunto inocentemente  
-…- el joven movio los labios pero no salió sonido de ellos  
-he? -  
-riiiin – fue el sonido que ahora salió  
-riin? – repitió ella_

En una de las habitaciones de una gran mansión, una joven se revolvía entre las sabanas, y el despertador, ya tenia mucho tiempo de estar sonando, de entre las sabanas, una mano blanquesina salió, fue directo apagar el despertador, luego de unos segundos, una muchacha muy linda salió entre las sabanas, castaña, ojos cafes y piel nívea, bozteso un poco antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha, al salir vio el reloj.

-llegare tarde –susurro, se apresuro a ponerse su uniforme, se cepillo el cabello y se vio en el cabello, conforme con su atuendo salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina, comio una rebanada de pan tostado, salió de la cocina, tomo su bolso y salió de la gran mansión, iba a buen paso, pero decidió apresurarse mas asi que corrió.

Luego de un rato comenzó a correr un poco mas rápido, no se percato que alguien en una esquina la estaba observando, y es que, a decir verdad, ella se sentía observada ya desde hace unas semanas, pero no ponía atención, pensaba que era el estrés de la escuela, Sakura, la jovencita que estaba corriendo, se dirigía a Ichikaku, el instituto mas importante de la región, no obstante quedaba algo alejado de su hogar, era por eso que casi todos los días llegaba tarde a la escuela, aunque bien la podían llevar, ella se empeñaba en ir caminando, Sakura, a pesar de parecer una niña dulce a primera vista, era algo solitaria, pero nunca supo por que, su familia siendo de las mas ricas y poderosas le daba todo, tenia un hermano, Touya, a pesar de llevarse muy bien con el y con el amigo de este, Yukito, seguía sintiéndose vacia, no lo mostraba abiertamente, pues siempre se había mantenido escondida en esa imagen de niña feliz, ella pensaba muy poco en estas cosas, puesto que ya era habito de ella ser asi, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese dia, toda su vida paso ante sus ojos muy rápido y sin darse cuenta se quedo parada a medio metro de la entrada de la escuela con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura-san, se va a quedar ahí todo el dia? –

-he? – Sakura fijo su mirada al frente de ella y se encontró con un joven de cabello negro y gafas algo exageradas, pero aun asi le qedaban bien –n-no claro que no…es que me quede viendo…el sol, si el sol, vamos Rui-san, llegaremos tarde –

-hai – el joven, un poco mas alto que ella, la siguió muy alejado de ella, sabia que no gustaba de estar mucho tiempo con la gente, era algo extraño pero asi era ella

Sakura, una joven alejada de la mayoría de las personas, una joven, con un destino y una misión incierta, que ella nisiquiera sospechaba que le esperaba, una joven muy especial en la que recaía algo muy grande.

Sakura, quien se veria envuelta en echos inimaginables, personas maravillosas y un enorme sacrificio.  
Camino con paso pausado, a un lado de ella iba Rui, algo pensativo, y ella, solo se limito a seguir su camino, atravesaron juntos la reja de entrada, la escuela era muy grande, los edificios tenían un toque tradicional japonés, era por eso que esta escuela se distinguía de las demás, además que los estudiantes, aparte de recibir la educación básica, la complementaban con Artes Marciales, en si, era una Escuela, pero mejor llamarla, Instituto de lo mas completo, El Instituto Privado de Japon, extensos jardines, areas enormes donde los jóvenes alumnos del grado medio superior descansaban, y claro están, las canchas y gimnasios, Sakura se detuvo frente a la fuente de la entrada y se sento a esperar, aunque ni ella misma sabia que era lo que iba a esperar.

-Sakura-san – mustio Rui  
-hmp?..- no es que Sakura fuera grosera pero no tenia muchas ganas de hablar  
-se va a quedar ahí? – pregunto un poco cohibido  
-si, me gustaría quedarme un rato, adelantate por favor -  
-Hai – el chico dio vuelta despacio pero antes de hacerlo la llamo de nuevo – Sakura-san? -  
-que pasa? – pregunto algo desganada  
-le aparto el asiento de siempre? -  
-si, por favor – el joven desapareció de la vista de Sakura **–aveces es algo molesto –** se dijo a si misma.

Rui Nameko, joven Hijo de los señores Nameko, dueños de los Teatros mas importantes de Japon, además de ser propietarios de las industrias de Cine, a pesar de eso, Rui era algo timido, sin mencionar que era demasiado manejable, lamentablemente, los padres de Sakura, le pidieron ser amable con el y que fuera su amiga, no por que el no fuera bueno haciendo amigos, si no por que, dicho antes, era muy timido, este era el primer año del chico, había sido transferido de otra escuela por algunos problemas, y Sakura hacia lo posible por no desesperarse con el.

Sakura siguió sentada en la fuente, viendo de reojo la entrada, esparaba algo, pero que?, de pronto desvio su mirada al cielo, vio algo extraño, algo blanco callendo cerca de la escuela, no le tomo importancia y volvió a ver la puerta, seria el primer dia que llegaba temprano y ella sentada en la fuente esperando…algo?.

-----------------------------

En otro lugar…

Una extraña forma blanca bajo, luego de un momento dejo al descubierto a tres personas y una pequeña bola blanca.

-seguro es aquí? – pregunto un hombre alto, moreno y con una katana en la espalda y una especia de capa le cubria la espalda.  
-no confias en moko-chan!, nee Kuro-pon! – dijo un joven de cabello rubio y estraña vestimenta azul con blanco, su traje era algo parecido a un abrigo, al parecer era una persona sencilla con una gran felicidad, parecia no tener problema alguno, a pesar de tener un parche en un ojo, se divertia con todo , incluso del ninja del cual se reia

-hmp, el bollo nos llevo ya a dos países equivocados, es suficiente para desconfiar – contesto  
-kuro-rin, cuando vaz a entender – dijo poniéndose peligrosamente cerca a el – si no te arriesgas, no ganas, ku-ro-chan! – termino alejándose rápidamente del ninja, ya que este tenia intenciones de golpearlo  
-mokona es mokona!, mokona no es un bollo, kuro-rin! – termino cantarina la pequeña bola (Mokona: ¬¬ mokona es mokona!...Yo: bueno ya ya, seras mokona nomas…qe problemático…) corrigiendo, termino cantarina la pequeña mokona –Syaoran-kun – llamo Mokona al tercer chico que permanecia callado – tu también piensas que Mokona se equivoca? – pregunto un poco triste  
-no – respondió el tajante – creo que aquí es – era alto, aunque no tanto como los otros dos, vestia sencillo, aunque traia una capa de viaje, cabello y ojos castaños, tenia un semblante algo serio – tenemos que salvarla –

Los viajeros junto con Mokona emprendieron el camino, un largo camino tenían que recorrer, tenían que salvarla, y si no se apuraban, tal vez algo que no querían pasaría.

-----------------------------

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos desde que se sento en la fuente, faltaban aun 5 minutos para que las clases iniciaran, y sin embargo, seguía ahí, seguía esperando.

**-debo estar volviéndome loca – **pensó –** debería alejarme algo de Rui, me esta contagiando –** dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto decidida a marcharse, cuando volvió a fijar su vista a la entrada.  
Ahí, en la puerta, se encontraba un chico alto y con una cara que denotaba mucha seriedad, su cabello era castaño, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con mucha fuerte, pero su impresión fue muy grande cuando se fijo en sus ojos, uno era azul y el otro café, se le quedo viendo fijamente, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el fijo su mirada en ella, cuando se dio cuenta, desvio lo mas rápido que pudo su mirada y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su aula.

-acabara pronto – susurro para si mismo el joven parado en la puerta, contemplaba como la joven se iba.

**_____________________________________________________________________  
**

**Por hoy hasta aquí llega, espero qe les haya gustado, dejen reviews plis!!, con comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, chismes, y de mas jeje, su opinión es valiosa! **

**Sayonara!**

**Shasad Naoko…**


	2. Intenciones

**Espero les guste.**

**Aclaro Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece, tomo sus personajes prestados para crear mis alucinaciones jejee, espero que sea de su agrado.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_-acabara pronto – susurro para si mismo el joven parado en la puerta, contemplaba como la joven se iba._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Intenciones**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entro casi corriendo al salón, busco con la mirada hasta que dio con Rui, paso con paso firme frente a 5 filas de bancos, para llegar a la ultima y caminar hasta el último banco de dicha fila, se sentó junto a su amigo, y una vez en su lugar, se relajo y desvió su mirada a la ventana, sin querer, se fijo en la fuente en la que hace un momento estuvo sentada, entonces su sueño vino a su cabeza…

-el…tenía los ojos del mismo color…pero…a quien acabo de ver…tenia uno azul –

-Sakura-san…se encuentra bien? –

-eh? – Sakura se giro a un lado y vio a Rui quien la miraba interrogante – no…digo si, bueno es que…estaba pensando en voz alta…eso es todo –

-a, menos mal…Sakura-san –

-si? –

-al parecer, tendremos un nuevo compañero –

-a estas alturas del semestre… es extraño no? – dijo ella sin interés alguno

-si, eso mismo pensé yo Sakura-san! – dijo muy feliz Rui –pero – su semblante cambio a uno un poco mas serio – siento que algo va a cambiar y en muy grandes proporciones –

-Rui… -

-^^ no me haga caso Sakura-san, estoy algo loco –

-**dime algo que no sepa –** pensó Sakura – si, ya me di cuenta – dijo y le regalo una gran sonrisa

-muchachos – una señora ya avanzada de edad entro en el aula de clases y se dirigió a la clase entera – debo avisarles que sus profesores estarán ocupados hasta medio día, así que por lo tanto no tendrán clases, hasta las 12, también tienen un nuevo compañero, me gustaría que lo conocieran, entra – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – dejare que el se presente, luego, podrán salir un momento, discúlpenme por hablar tan rápido pero, es la vejes, como sea – y se fue sin mas dejando en la puerta a un joven castaño

-esa directora cada vez es mas despistada – opino Rui

-si, pero que le vamos hacer –

-Sakura-san…ya viste al nuevo? – pregunto el chico

-he? – Sakura volteo y se encontró con que el muchacho castaño era el mismo que había visto en la entrada, vio como el joven iba entrando al salón y se paro frente a toda la clase con una especie de media sonrisa en sus labios

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Moko-chan…cuanto mas falta? –

-mmm… solo un poco mas –

Los viajeros iban caminando por las transitadas calles, buscando su objetivo, frente al grupo iba el joven del parche cargando a Mokona (mokona:asi me gusta…. Yo:n_n' mokona: la amenaza sirvió ^^) y tras el iban los otros dos, la cara de Kurogane decía una sola cosa… molestia.

-Fye, dile a la bola blanca que se ubique bien –

-jajaja, no seas así con moko-chan – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-es algo…incomodo – mustio Kurogane – que la gente te mire asi –

-aaaa, kuro-chan aun no se acostumbra que lo vean de esa forma –

-cállate – dijo algo apenado – da pena que, tu vallas hablando con esa bola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

-en mi mundo si lo es – ataco el joven

-mokona… que tanto mas tardaras? – pregunto Syaoran

-mmm… mokona no sabe, tal vez, horas –

-QUE!!! – grito el ninja

-kuro-pon, no grites, que las personas te miraran aun mas raro –

-no puedo comprender como siempre estas tan… sereno –

-ay kuro-pon, tantas cosas y emociones pasadas, no se comparan con las que vivimos ahora – contesto

-que? – dijo algo contrariado Kurogane

-que hay que vivir dia con dia sin importar nada mas que el presente – interpreto el

-Syaoran – llamo Mokona

-que pasa? –

-esta cerca, lo puedo sentir… esta… en esa dirección – dijo la pequeña Mokona y señalo a la derecha

-entonces esta decidido – dijo Syaoran – por ahí iremos –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mi nombre es Syaoran, y considero que es lo único que puedo decir de mi, espero que seamos buenos compañeros – el joven castaño, se estaba "presentando" frente a su clase, la cual, no le presto ni la mas mínima atención, a excepción de dos personas al final de la última fila.

-si que es extraño este nuevo compañero, verdad Sakura-san? –

-si Rui, asi lo pienso, fue un poco grosero – opino Sakura

-un poco!, se paso de grosero –

-tienes razón, pero no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada –

-'¬¬ pues si ya vimos la primera pagina, Sakura-san, y me dio miedo –

-jajajajaja, oh vamos, que tan malo puede ser – rio Sakura con ganas

-está ocupado –

La voz de su nuevo compañero los saco de su agradable platica sobre el, voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con que el estaba parado frente a ellos con una ceja ligeramente levantada viendo directamente a Sakura, de lo cual, Rui se dio cuenta.

-no, no está ocupado, puedes sentarte si quieres – dijo Rui tratando de no sonar grosero

-gracias – dijo apenas y se sentó

-Rui, no creo que – pero Sakura no termino gracias a quien?, a la señora directora

-'^^ muchachos, pueden salir, la junta se extendió un poco asi que no tendrán clases, nos vemos mañana – y como entro… salió

-insisto – dijo Rui – cada dia es mas extraña –

-pero nos dejo salir, vámonos Rui – Sakura se puso de pie seguida de su amigo y juntos salieron del salón dejando atrás a su nuevo compañero

-fascinante – dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie – tal parece que será fácil, solo seguirla y nada mas – salió a paso lento del salón con un solo propósito en la menta

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, sígame – dijo Rui

-pero porque por ahí, siempre vamos por acá – dijo Sakura señalando el lado izquierdo a la salida de la escuela

-solo venga conmigo – Rui la tomo de la mano y la llevo detrás suyo

-maldición, y yo que pensé que ese mocoso no iba a ser problema – Syaoran iba saliendo de la escuela y se encontró con que Rui se la llevo hacia otro lado – jugar un poco, no le hace mal a nadie – dijo para si mismo y fue tras los muchachos

Sakura y Rui caminaban, casi corrían, e iban en dirección a un bosque, Sakura estaban muy desconcertada no tenia idea de a donde la llevaba su amigo, pero algo le decía que era mejor hacerle caso, pues desde hace unos minutos sintió la presencia de una persona siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fye – murmuro Mokona

-que sucede moko-chan? – pregunto el aludido

-algo anda mal – dijo preocupada – hay, un aura mala rodeándola –

-Kurogane, Fye – llamo Syaoran – tenemos que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste –

-pero como la vamos a encontrar, si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta – dijo un poco molesto el ninja

-mokona puede encontrarla – la pequeña cerro los ojos y su rubi (N/A: si no es asi díganme xP ) brillo un poco, luego abrió sus ojitos de nuevo y vio a Fye – esta cerca, en un bosque, síganme – mokona se bajo de los brazos del mago y comenzó a correr mientras los demás la seguían

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rui a donde me llevas! – grito Sakura

-nos siguen Sakura-san, desde que salimos de la escuela – dijo con la vista fija en el camino

-entonces…lo que sentí era verdad – murmuro

-rayos – Sakura entonces miro al frente y se encontró con que llegaron a un acantilado – 'n_n no pensé que en esta zona de la ciudad hubiera algo asi – dijo asomandose un poco – se nos acabo el camino Sakura-san, debemos volver para… -

-para que? – dijo una tercera voz – para que vengan a mi y asi poder matarles – poco a poco Syaoran salió de entre los arboles y con una espada en la mano se fue acercando poco a poco a los muchachos – y yo que pensé que eras menos perceptivo –dijo dirigiéndose a Rui – yo solo quería a ella no a ti –

-si me quieres a mi déjalo a el – dijo Sakura

-no, eso si que no, el ya me vio – hablaba como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – y no lo voy a dejar asi nada mas, verdad que no?... jajajaja – movía su espada de un lado para otro mirando sadicamente a sus presas – ahora, quien va primero…tu o tu?...da igual – tomo impulso para impactar su espada contra Rui y soltó una sonora carcajada

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Syaoran-kun, Kurogane – dijo Mokona – es allí – señalo un punto dentro del bosque donde se podían ver tres siluetas una mas alta que las demás

-deben apurarse – les dijo Fye – esta en peligro –

-hai – los dos corrieron lo mas que les permitían sus piernas, Kurogane saco su katana y Syaoran su espada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rui!! – grito Sakura

-Sakura-san corra! – le dijo el

-aunque quiera, no puede, la encontrare sea donde esa – Syaoran ahora ya estaba frente a Rui listo para matarle – mejor cierra los ojos y mientras cuento tres…uno…dos…tres – alzo su espada contra el chico y entonces otra choco con la de el

-por el momento no vaz a matar a nadie – dijo una voz tras el joven de ojos azul y café

-asi que me alcanzaron – dio un salto y se alejo de ellos

-no te metas con ellos – le dijo el castaño que le detuvo

-sabes que es lo que no me agrada de esto… llamarme igual que tu y ser físicamente igual a ti – dijo de nuevo el agresor

-lo bueno – dijo Syaoran a un lado de Kurogane – es que en sentimientos nunca nos vamos a parecer –

-concuerdo contigo… pero aun asi, solo puede haber uno de nosotros… no lo crees asi? – tomo de nuevo su espada y corrió en dirección a Syaoran

-asi lo creo – e imito al otro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuerpos semejantes  
Sentimientos desiguales  
Una misma misión  
Dos objetivos diferentes_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una batalla a punto de comenzar, dos iguales, uno verdadero, el otro, que era?, siempre hay algo nuevo cada dia, y este dia, sorprendió de sobremanera a Sakura, dos de las personas en su sueño, estaban frente a ella, definitivamente no era un dia normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eto…un cap algo…extraño?**

**n_n' gomen andaba algo mmm…cansada**

**y me llegaban las ideas de repente y asi como llegaban…se iban xD**

**pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles este cap**

**si les gusta, si no les gusta, si tienen sugerencias, etc.**

**Háganmelas saber**

**Su palabra vale!^^**

**Espero que sigan leyendo**

**Prometo que los demás serán mejores qe eeste!! **

**siendo sincera… creo que escribi algunos nombres mal xP**

**nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Sayonara!**

_**Shasad Naoko.**_


End file.
